War
by repliedgrunt14
Summary: For a long moment, he just laid there. The snow above him lazily fell onto his face, annoyingly reminding him where he was yet oddly soothing his temper... How did he end up here? Rated T : cover by me
1. Prologue

_**The story starts at the end of Book 1 : Water - episode 19-20 : The siege of the North**_

**War**

_prologue _

Life wasn't fair to him.

_Especially_ after the accident.

It seemed cool at first, the sweet powers and stuff, until the utter realization that he was half _dead_ came into play.

He was half _dead. _

_Dead. _

How was someone supposed to respond to that?

He could feel it in everything he did. How a small part of him would constantly shift or how a small itch in the back of his brain would go off, reminding him that part of himself was gone and turned into something else. He felt colder than before, more hollow.

But his friends didn't know that.

Especially his family.

It was sad, that he couldn't confide in any of them. They wouldn't know or understand.

This cold and hollowing feeling only got worse when the weight of protecting the town began to trample on him. When Vlad, Phariah, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Skulker… Dan… everyone and everything came rushing in, seemingly at once. How fast he had to become accustomed to sleepless nights followed by needles, surgical thread, and ice packs. Yet besides that, he's always known what he needed to do.

Protect the town.

Now… He doesn't know what the hell to do.

He's not even _in_ Amity.

He doesn't know where he is.

Skulker or who knows what could be threatening his town at that very second, yet he was stuck somewhere in a white abyss, freezing his ass off.

What kind of sick joke was his life?

He took another step, twitching when his hazmat boots hit the snow with a loud crunch. _He was so tired. _

It had been a couple hours since he was bantering with the bucket covered green blob of a hunter then magically _poofing_ to a snowy wasteland.

It became quickly apparent that it wasn't the far frozen, however sadly, because of 1) the lack of yetis and 2) the lack of ectoplasmic energy. If he was in the Far Frozen, he'd be able to feel the renewing and energizing energy of the ghost zone.

He grunted.

'_Definitely not feeling renewed right now.'_

Skulker was able to get in a couple good hits before he found himself here. A particularly good one on the left side of his torso. He could feel a decent sized bruise forming there. Maybe he even had a couple cracked ribs.

It was hard to tell because of the mind numbing cold.

The only thing he had to be grateful for was the fact that it wasn't entirely 'storming' out. It was actually quite peaceful. Slow descents of snow drooping down on the top of the ice, the sun barely setting in the distance.

But it was still freezing.

He stopped and stared in the distance for a while. Then he sighed and sat down in an exaggerated heap. The muscles in his legs were aching and so was his body.

_I guess flying and walking around aimlessly for a couple hours could do that to a person_

"ARGH," He fell onto his back and slammed a fist into the snow and ice under him. "God damnit!"

The hero furrowed his eyebrows and glared up at the sky. He was so confused. What had happened to make him go from fighting Skulker to being in the fucking arctic?

For a long moment, he just laid there, staring at the stark sky. The snow above him lazily fell onto his face, annoyingly reminding him where he was yet oddly soothing his temper.

He took a deep breath and sat up.

_I guess It won't do any good to just lie here and wait to freeze._

He stood up and took one last glance to the lowering sun. Then he hovered off the ground and took to the sky. Hopefully he'd be able to find something or someone soon. He didn't know how much his ice core could take before it - itself - freezes.


	2. chpt 1

**War **

_chpt 1 : numb_

"What did you do." Clockwork's tone was accusing and dripping with venom. His dangerous red eyes narrowed into slits.

"What I had to." Roku stated.

There was a tense silence between the two, before the time master spoke again. "If he dies, you will have much more than just 'balance' to worry about."

"Is that a threat?"

_"It is a fact."  
_

* * *

The snow had stopped falling when the sun went down, making everything eerily still. There was no wind or sound or… anything.

It was a barren wasteland.

Lifeless.

At least until you looked up at the shining universe above, which seemed to be _bursting_ with life.

Even with the incredibly dire situation, he couldn't help but geek out by how much of the night sky was visible without the normal light pollution from the city. Some nebula colors were even shining through the vast abyss of black making it look even more beautiful.

Yet, along of the beauty the already freezing temperatures increased tenfold.

He was pretty sure that if he didn't have an ice core, he'd have been dead by now. Well… fully dead anyways.

The only thing he could do was float aimlessly.

The longer he admired and mapped the sky, the more its scattered light seemed too bright. That, along with the intensity of everything, had begun to blur his vision. He had lost the ability to follow the Ursa Major constellation to track the North Star. Though he wasn't sure if it was helping much in the first place. Even if he reached the ocean he wouldn't be able to fly all the way across it to the warmer continents in the condition he was in.

Unconsciously, he began floating closer to the ground, scratching the surface slightly. Unfortunately for him, his foot caught onto a small block of ice. A slight sting registered in his muddy brain before his flight was thrown off balance. He twisted and fell onto his back harshly. The air was knocked out of his lungs momentarily.

For a long time he took in big gulps of breathes and clenched his eyes shut.

_'okay… ow.'_

His bleary eyes opened partly, hopelessly, then closed again. The thick snow under him seeming to press on him by all sides.

He felt buried…

_Buried. _

…

_'Huh.'_

Last semester, Mr. Lancer gave a small lecture about how some animals in the arctic would bury themselves under the snow when it got too cold at night, and how being under the heavy snow cover kept them warm until the sun came out.

He chuckled, the sound raspy and loud in the wasteland.

_'Who'd've thought… Mr Lancers boring lectures might just be my saving grace.'_

But just before he was about to turn himself over to start digging, a shift in the light had him looking at the sky again.

And to the moon… that was very oddly losing it's light.

But there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was no way something was covering it.

The teen cocked his head, perplexed. Then suddenly everything went entirely dark. The stars and nebulas just vanished and everything surrounding him was an abyss of black.

…

He froze. **(No pun intended)**

…

Was he hallucinating? Dreaming?

…

Slowly, yet surely, he stumbled onto his feet. He tried desperately to see something in his surroundings.

"Uh? Hello?"

The second the word left his mouth he felt incredibly stupid.

There was no one around for _miles_.

Who did he think would answer?

A loud distorted growl suddenly echoed in the air. His head whipped around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from yet all he was met with was more darkness.

_Was he going crazy?_

His ghost sense went off.

He didn't have any time to react before he became intensely blinded. The sudden light burned into his retinas and spiked his headache.

When his eyes adjusted, he glanced down.

…

Just in time to see… something… shooting up towards him from under his feet.

He yelped and dove to the side.

The light bursted through the snow seconds after he moved, resounding with a loud boom. The small white flakes of ice that was once a smooth surface now became rustled and uneven. The halfa numbly stood into a defensive stance, his body's muscle memory making him move subconsciously.

He had to look up to see the thing.

The towering, hulkishly disproportionate, creature was leering down at him.

It had incredibly broad shoulders and a thin, long torso. It's legs were short and stubby, while it's head couldn't really be called a head. It was more like a dome, with tribal-like markings for eyes and nothing but smooth surface where the mouth was supposed to be.

The entirety of its being was too bright, acting almost like a beacon in the dark surroundings.

Danny's vision was turning hazy just looking at it.

For a long moment, he and the creature just stared at each other in an uncomfortable standoff. _(At least he thought the thing was staring at him)_

The unnerving and tense quiet brought back his shivers that had numbed out of his body hours ago. He took a step back.

Then, without warning, the creatures huge arms came hurtling towards him. He only had a split second to dive out of the way, acting purely on instinct. His thigh stung intensely as the side of it's fist grazed it. He glanced down and his eyes widened. Despite the lack of pain, there was a deep jagged gash that stood out against his hazmat suit. Neon blood was oozing out of it slowly.

"_Crap_."

The creature made another gurgled growl, before striking at him again.

The next few minutes turned into a flurry of movements.

The creature would attack while he would scarcely avoided the hits, then he'd thrown his own attack. But the halfa's body was wearing thin and his aim sluggish, the cold stunting his movements and thoughts.

He miscalculated how close the creature was and was grabbed by his left shoulder and slammed into the ground, he cried out. The creatures large three fingered hands felt like it was embedding itself deep into his bone, tearing his flesh open.

It felt like forever before the thing let go. Yet he wasn't able to do anything but watch as it raised both arms above its head, ready to deal a killing blow.

Out of his bleary vision, the think looked so demented. Subconsciously his grabbed at the snow underneath him, just for something comforting to grasp.

He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

…

But it never came.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The creature was in the same position as before. Arms raised, tribal eyes in angry slits …

It probably took longer than it should've for him to realize what had happened.

"Hello Daniel."

He sighed at the voice and relaxed into the snow, deciding to close his eyes again and focus on breathing. (Even if the air was like pins and needles going down his throat)

Then, when he got his bearings, he turned his head to look at the master of time.

"T-thanks Clock-w-work." He coughed harshly. "Though I would've p-preferred if you'd h-have stop-ped that b-before I- *herm* g-got… hit."

The frown that was already on Clockwork's face deepened. "I am sorry young one. I would've if I'd known."

The halfa gave the time master a curious look, but didn't speak. The hero was simply too tired to. Clockwork knew he was on the verge of passing out. So he quickly knelt down next to the injured teen, his form morphed into an older form of himself. The skin around his eyes crinkled sorrowfully.

"Trust in me," His now boney hand held Danny's face, almost in a fatherly way. "You are here for a reason."

With that, the hero submitted to the darkness.


	3. chpt 2

**War**

_chpt 2 : ice and fur_

It was the aftermath of the invasion - men, women, even children were being brought into the main hall of the chieftains grand home, all hurt - smelling of singed flesh and blood. The stench circled around the thick columns and up to the raised ceiling of the big room. Furs and water bowls littered the floor in disarray, with no real pattern or organization. They hugged tired bodies and in some cases, covered corpses.

An older woman stood up from one such body, the scar of tears indented in her features. Her sunken eyes were hollow, body drooped and shiny. Wrinkles that were nowhere close to forming two days prior were now etched into her skin. She choked on a sob and - without a word - left the room to the wide balcony overlooking the tribal city.

The air turned cold and sharp.

It was well into the night - the moon shining vibrantly above. Looking up at that glowing white was indescribable. When it had vanished before, fear like she's never known took hold of her heart.

She was sad, that it was the princess up there now, but so incredibly relieved.

As she came closer and closer to the rail of the ice balcony, more and more of the post invaded city came into view. Smoke rose from several of the lower huts, the ones closest to the big wall… which was also smoldering, sporting several steaming holes.

Her steps became more hesitant and slow.

One more tentative step forward and she all but crumpled on the railing. A heavy sigh escaped her chapped lips. She rubbed at her eyes, tears still threatening to fall down her face.

It all had happened so fast. The avatar, the invasion, the fight, the princess and then the avatar again.

She took a long inhale and almost choked on the exhale when a bright flash suddenly blinded her. Her arm came up to protect her eyes on instinct. After a few minutes, she opened them and what she saw almost made her stumble back.

There was a boy- no - a teen, lying not two feet away from her. He was dressed strangely, in a white and red shirt accompanied with blue pants. She couldn't identify the animal skin or materials the clothes were made of. The second thing she noticed was the fluorescent, almost glowing green that stained the clothes, then the red that was quickly overpowering it.

Blood.

There was a fair amount of it, all mostly centered around some unforeseen injury on his shoulder. His lips were blue and he was incredibly pale.

Falling out of her shook, she fell on her knees next to him, hands hovering and eyes assessing in the way only a healers did. She called for help and two guards who were close to the exit had came out to answer her call.

Together they carefully picked him up and carried him inside with all the other injured.

* * *

The first thing that reached the fog of his mind, was the warmth. He felt it as it pressed every part of his body. It was comforting, yet borderline uncomfortable. Sweat was trickling down the crevice of his back and eminitating from his legs, the blanket on top of him was heavy, almost suffocating.

The second thing he noticed was how itchy his shoulder was. It was definitely still raw (he could tell that much even without moving) but felt like a typical injury for him so, as he awoke, he mechanically shifted to his good side slow and steady, wincing only slightly.

He brought his arms up out of the blanket to his pounding head and rubbed his eyes. They felt bruised and watery. He just breathed for a second, then when he felt sure enough, he opened them.

His vision was hazy, but that was to be expected.

He blinked slowly.

_Was he on the floor?_

The only times he ever slept on the floor was at either Tucker's or Sam's house.

Did he stay over after a fight or something? Was it skulker again? He couldn't remember for the half-life of him.

Suddenly, the heavy scent of copper wafted up to his nose-the smell so potent, it had to be more than just his.

_Someone else was hurt._

After that, he became much more aware and began to sit up.

Then he stopped.

And kinda stared.

The walls-and the floor-were made out of ice?

…

_Did he do that?_

He looked closer.

There was careful tribal-like design etched into the walls and beyond that, the ice was smooth, smoother than he'd ever been able to make his ice. All in all, it was pretty, and well thought out.

_So no._

_He didn't do that._

Then there was his little make-shift bed.

Under him, there was thick fur, so thick it almost felt like a mattress, and above him was a heavy stack of brown and blue dyed animal skins. They smelled slightly stale, almost cardboard like.

He shimmied up a little more, still a little to warm under the load.

That's when he noticed he was shirtless.

Well, except for the makeshift bandage covering his upper arm, torso, and shoulder. He prodded at it for a couple seconds, testing what stage the injury was at. He came to the conclusion that it would probably only hurt for a day or two more before it was back to 100%.

"You're awake?" He jumped and snapped his head to the right where a woman was standing. She, herself, had jumped at his reaction. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She was a bit on the older side, maybe a little older than his mother and she was dirty. Post perspiration shone on her forehead and what he thought looked like soot decorated her clothes, which consisted of a long dress like shirt, thick pants, and fur boots - all of it was made of light blue animal skins.

She was slumped over with small bags under her icy eyes, small indications of her old age. "I thought you'd be asleep a little longer."

"Um… I- where?" He stammered over his words and took an assessing look around. There were other people, like him, lying in a variety of bundles. Their limbs hung out of the blankets, all bandaged to some degree.

_Guess they're the other hurt people._

…

The room was relatively small, with a high ceiling. There was a decent sized door across on the other side of the room and he was two feet from the farthest wall.

"You're at the Northern Water Tribe."

…

Her voice cut through his wonderings.

So… definitely not Tuckers or Sams.

The woman came closer and got down on her knees next to him. His eyes tracked all her movements as she slowly reached over to pull some of the stacked blankets away (which he was thankful for) then she spoke.

"My name is Tonarri. I- " She hesitated. "-found you outside the chieftains home yesterday night. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't-" He attempted to raise an arm to rub the back of his neck but was reminded of his injury. He winced and looked away. "Did you say.. water tribe?"

"Yes."

"Ah…" His eyebrows furrowed. "Okay."

_I'm somewhere completely new… never heard of a water tribe before. What happened? Did I go through a door in the Ghost Zone or something? Or did I go back in time?_

He thought hard about it and just when he was about to give up on remembering, it all came crashing back. The fight with Skulker, the blistering cold, the weird berserk ghost… then - _Clockwork_.

He groaned and rubbed at his temples.

_God dammit_

"Are you alright?" The woman, Tonarri, was watched him intently. "Is your shoulder hurting?"

The halfa sighed tiredly and looked back up at her. "O-only a little bit, but it's nothing."

She looked concerned, eyebrows creased the same way his mothers would when he came home hours after curfew. She looked about to say something, but stopped, and said something else.

"Do you need any anything? Water? Food?"

He _was_ feeling a little thirsty. "Water would be awesome, thanks."

She nodded - shifting over towards a couple bowls by his feet he hadn't noticed were there before. One was full of clear water and the other was filled with some murky substance. Based on the bloody rags lying next to it, he assumed the murky stuff was blood. Most likely _his_ blood.

"Alright. After you drink something, I'd like to take off your bandage and see how your injury is doing after its treatment last night." As she spoke her hand hovered over the clear water bowl. "I'm one of the water tribe's best healers so you're in good hands."

She made a small movement with her wrist, then the water actually came flowing up _out_ of the bowl and to his face. Later, if you asked him how he reacted, he would say that he, in fact, _did not_ jump in surprise and that he _did not_ karate chop the water out of the air.

"Whoa!" He shuffled back. "What was that?!"

Tonarri looked genuinely flabbergasted. For a second he felt a tad guilty, having almost given the older woman a heart attack. "T-That was water bending… have you never seen bending before child?"

He didn't really know how to respond to that.

But one thing's for sure, he _really_ had no idea where he was now. People aren't supposed to control water, especially living people.

Sensing his discomfort, Tonarri simply reached over and picked the bowl up with her dainty hands. She brought it closer to him, clearly wanting him to take it but Danny looked at it skeptically.

"I'm… suddenly not very thirsty." A lie, but he just wasn't sure about all this. Magic water? He needed to distract her so he could figure this all out. "... Do you think you could get me some food instead?"

Tonarri blinked, slowly placing the bowl back on the ground. "Of course child. I'll be right back."

She got up and walked away. Once she went through the door on the other side of the room, Danny gave one look around to see if any of the other injured people were looking his way. Finding no one was, he promptly went invisible then intangible and slid out of the rest of the blankets and through the wall.

The sun was out, bright and blazing.

The sudden light had him bringing his arm up to offer some shade. But he felt like a fool when it didn't help at all due to his intangibility.

He quickly dropped it.

The air was light and frigid outside, a pretty significant change to the humid and thick air of the room he was just in.

He shivered slightly and crossed his arms over his partially naked chest.

Making a quick decision, he went back to the room and inconspicuously grabbed one of the blankets on his pile before going back out.

He turned invisible and transformed to his ghost half, taking to the sky to see if he could tell where he was. It didn't take him long to figure out that he didn't.

He was basically in the arctic and last time he checked, there was no arctic places close to Amity. Let alone an entire community as big as this one was.

But he had to admit, the place was an incredible sight.

The sun shone on ice houses and intricately built bridges, blinding but beautiful. The whole city was within high ice walls shaped in a circle. The room he had phased out of, was actually apart of a huge palace. The shape and size of it reminded him of some sort of Aztec temple. It had one predominant water looking symbol etched on the side of it and, finding the same symbol all around the city, he came to the conclusion that it was probably the people's tribal symbol or something that resembled a flag for a nation. There were also a lot of people bustling about, all dressed in the same type of fashioned animal skins as Tonarri.

_Frostbite would have a field day here_

He took a closer look - and noticed that something was off. People were clumping around specific areas - _destroyed_ areas - reconstructing bridges and structures with the movements of their body - turning the water from multiple canals into ice. The biggest clump were gathered around an ice wall dividing the city from the sea, which was where the most damage was - whatever happened, it was recent and the attack had come from beyond the horizon.

It explained why so many people were hurt.

But who had attacked them? Why?

The halfa frowned and drifted into to a random alley. No one was around so he dropped his invisibility and sunk down to the ground. He leaned onto the small wall behind him and rested his elbows on his knees. His thick white hair hung down in front of his eyes and he sighed, the breath coming out in a thick puff. In a flash he was Fenton again.

His eyes narrowed and he pulled the blanket tight to his body.

_What was supposed to happen now? How was he supposed to get home? What game was Clockwork playing?_

**Grahhnnn**

A loud guttural sound interrupted his thoughts. The teen's head shot up.

When the sound came again, it came from his left. He got up and wandered towards it.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to go towards the strange sound when your in a territory that isn't yours, but hey, it was in his nature - plus it was better to see a potential enemy first, then get the drop from said enemy later on.

Though what he found behind the corner wasn't something he was expecting.

It was a… Bison?

But it was _huge_.

And had… 6 legs?

With a big beaver-like tail.

_That's new_

The animal was eating from a large stack of hay, jaws crunching loudly. It's fur looked incredibly soft, and being a creamy color only made it look softer. He found himself oddly compelled to touch it.

Slowly, he stepped out from around the corner and took a couple floating steps forward. He didn't get that far before the big animal's head turned to look directly at him. The halfa jumped and almost bolted, but as the creature looked at him, he found that he couldn't look away. For a long while they both examined each other. The big bison then took a couple big steps towards him.

Danny didn't react, afraid if he moved, he'd scare or provoke the animal. The bison sniffed him, then made a strange grunting sound before it's huge tongue came out and licked him - and he means _really_ licked him. As in, two seconds and he was covered in what had to be _gallons_ of slobber.

His eyes widened.

The thick slime dripped onto the floor and looped between his sides and arms. The teen shivered in disgust then, abruptly, started laughing. "I guess you're a friendly giant then, huh?"

His body went intangible and the drool fell to the ground with a quiet splash. He took a couple steps closer and started petting its large arrow head. He (or she) quickly nuzzled into his arms.

"Well," A large smile spread onto the teen's face. "if this whole thing ends up being a bust, at least I got to meet you."

The animal made an approving noise in the back of it's throat.

Danny probably spent the better part of an hour with the bison. Petting, playing, feeding… Since he blipped to this strange place, he felt like everything would be okay.

He was in the middle of rubbing the bison's stomach when, out of nowhere, a small projectile rammed into his side. The teen yelped and almost tumbled down from the force, but was able to keep himself upright.

The projectile screeched, loud and annoying in his face.

…

A flying lemur.

…

With bat wings.

…

He really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

It started flying around him, screeching like tucker when he didn't get his 3 o'clock snack. It flew so fast and so close, he stumbled back before landing, non-too gracefully, on his butt. When he was down the lemur stopped berating him just as fast as it started. It turned and zoomed back the same way it had came.

Danny blinked, he turned to the bison for some sort of explanation of the bizarre event.

The animal was still lying on his side - stomach up - probably completely unaware of what just happened. That - or it knew and didn't care.

The halfa got up on one knee and started dusting off the small bit of snow that had gotten on his pants. "That was weird."

He stared at where the lemur had gone then looked up to the sky. It was getting pretty close to evening - the sky starting to gain a purplish hue. He must've been out for the first half the day before he woke up.

…

_What now?_

…

Part of him wanted to just start flying around again, even try his chances at going across the sea to find his home, but another, slightly more rational part of him, felt the need to go back to the room he woke up in and curl back into the mountain of blankets to sleep off the hovering exhaustion still in his head. He wasn't completely healed yet, his shoulder still ached and his bones were still sore from the near hypothermic temperatures he endured the day before. Subconsciously he picked up the blanket he had set down earlier and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Would he be able to trust the people here?

He had to assume the lady he woke up to wasn't the only one who could control water and if that was true, the people are potentially dangerous.

But he did want to find his clothes, or at least a shirt. The pants he wore now were fine, but he would really appreciate a layer or two for his torso. Especially since the warmth was slowly leaving with the sun.

…

His stomach rumbled.

…

Maybe he should've stayed for the food.

…

Danny turned back towards the bison. He found his hand coming out of the warmth of his blanket and into the fur of the animal's head. "I'm gonna head out buddy, it was nice to meet someone as cool as you though."

The big creature let out a small roar. The halfa smiled.

"Hey!"

* * *

**A little more than 3000 words - not to mention an update. Sorry not sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed! Give a review, ask me some questions, favorite… read it and forget about it within a week - idk, I'm good with anything XD**

**Next chapt. will probably be out relatively soon, I've been feeling pretty inspired lately to be even more productive than I already am.**

**But between work, school, soccer, basketball, family, and my new puppy (He's amazing XD) I can't promise anything - plus I want to make every chapter pretty long - there's nothing I hate more than a super short chapter update. **

**Anyways! Catch y'all later!**


	4. chpt 3 : signs

**War**

_chpt 3 : signs_

_He wasn't sure he was breathing. The air was too thin. Hands - arms - were wrapped around his back and knees. The person's grip was desperate and strong, holding him securely to whoever they belonged to. There was a thick smell - singed skin, burned flesh, dusty sulfur. He felt he knew it well by now, as it was a horrid smell that often haunted him since the cold seriousness of war between the world and fire nation was drenched onto him at the air temple. But at the moment it was more overpowering than it had ever been. He could practically taste it on his tongue, coating his throat. _

_He felt numb. _

"_Go!"_

_An echoed voice shouted and whoever had been holding him suddenly shoved into someone else's arms. Someone smaller but still strong. This person smelled of dirt and flowers - the word comfort came to mind._

…

_His back hurt. Why'd it hurt? _

"_Hang on twinkle toes…" _

_The voice was young and feminine, if not a little quiet. Whoever had spoken was breathing heavily and was definitely the person holding him now. Her grip was different. It was still desperate, but the way her fingers were around him was more curled then whoever had him before. She could very well be bruising his skin. _

_Seconds later he heard a scream, though one unlike anything he'd ever heard before. It sounded so unbelievably horrid, angry and full of pain. And after a minute, it began to change, like a terrible lullaby turned horrid wail - and ever slowly, it ebbed away - like waves in the early morning… _

_He opened his eyes. _

_Now he was standing - on something cold and smooth. _

_Everything was still dark - quiet… his back itched - his left foot ached._

"_Hello?" He tried calling out. But his voice did nothing but rebound back to him. He took hesitant steps forward. _

"_Everyone dies at some point."_

_Aang whipped around, coming face to face with a stranger - a teenager, with soft eyes and a sharp jaw. _

_Glowing emeralds - crystal sky. _

_The stranger sighed heavily and turned to look away from him. _

…

"_We just don't get to choose when." _

* * *

The Avatar woke up slowly, opening and closing his eyes blearily. The fog of his mind carefully left the edges of his vision. His body was incredibly stiff but he couldn't quite find the motivation to stretch - mind still reeling - coming down from the high that was his dream.

It had felt so _**real**__._

From the arms that held him to the voices that had echoed.

And that… strange teenager.

He was so… intense.

His body was just a blur of glowing black and white but the details in his face had been in high definition - his snowy hair down to his angled chin. But it was his eyes that were what wouldn't seem to leave his memory. They had repeatedly faded between the brightest green he had ever seen to the clearest blue.

Aang sat up, shaky arms slowly pushing him up on his tatami mat. Momo - his flying lemur - shifted at the end of the blanket as he did so.

"Some dream… huh Momo?" He murmured.

Said lemur only twitched in response.

The boy stared blankly at the animal, subconsciously starting to rub soothing circled on his collarbone.

After about 10 minutes, he came out of his musing to get up off the mat and to his pile of clothes in the corner, though slower than usual.

Almost as if he was on auto-pilot he began dressing, allowing his sluggish mind to wonder. He began to replay his dream, making a half hearted attempt to figure out it's meaning. Maybe it didn't even have a meaning, maybe it was just some strange result of all the stress from the last few days. Which had been an intense whirlwind of pain. Physically and emotionally.

He was honestly surprised he was up.

…

Looking back on the events, he felt guilty.

The idea that he should've done more as the Avatar, to save Yue and the tribes people who had fought to the bitter end to protect their home drifted sharply in around his head… His stomach churned.

…

'_Grrgle'_

When was the last time he had something to eat?

A day and a half ago?

…

He groaned in mock exaggeration, sliding into his warm colored shirt and shawl.

(Vegetarian monk lifestyle + cold climate = no food for avatar boi.)

It wasn't something to worry about though. He had gone days without food before, having been prepared by Gyatso and the other Monks for the future enlightenment he was oh so determined to reach…

His eyes watered at the memories of his late teacher, friend and, if he was being honest, father-figure. He had thought that he'd reach the final stages of enlightenment with Gyatso by his side… a tear slipped out that he quickly wiped away.

_Stop Aang._

He grabbed his red-brown boots from beside his staff, slipping them on over his feet swiftly. When he was finished he exited the room quickly and quietly, smiling widely as he stepped outside.

* * *

The first thing he did was the first thing he usually did in the mornings since arriving at the Northern tribe, he went to go find Katara, who was almost always up before him. He didn't have to look very long before spotting her sitting on top of the steps that overlooked the city.

"Morning Katara." The boy gave the waterbender a reward winning smile, his depressing thoughts and dream almost forgotten just at the sight of the girl. Yet only almost.

"Good morning Aang, sleep well?" Her voice was unusually cheery for the early morning - let alone a morning only a day and half after an intense invasion. He gazed away from her to look at the sun, realizing it wasn't nearly as early as he had first thought. The cool night air was still there, but had faded significantly into warmth from the sun. It probably wasn't too long til mid-day.

"Yeah, I guess." Aang came closer, his boots making small scuffles on the icy ground. He sat down next to her. "I just had a pretty weird dream."

"Weird?" The girl shifted closer to him, almost subconsciously. Her eyebrows rose in the way they normally did when she was worried or concerned. "How so?"

"Well… I don't know, it was just super… vivid." The Avatar leaned back and examined the sky with a small frown. It seemed out of place on his normally bubbly face. He retold how strange it was, to essentially feel and smell in his dream, how he had been carried. About the strange scream and the itch in his back. "There was also this teenager - with really white hair - like _snow _white hair. He was also _glowing._ Like some sort of spirit." His head tilted as he recalled. "How _weird_ is that?"

"It's definitely a little strange." Katara's hand came up to scratch her chin absently. "I wonder what it all means."

They both sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two. Lost in their own musings. Aang thought back to the boy from his dream.

He really looked like a spirit.

Though unlike any spirit Aang had ever seen - except for princess Yue that is. Was the boy from his dream like her? Granted life from the spirits as a child, only to give to it back? "Now that I'm _really_ thinking about it," The Avatar started. "He could've been a spirit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he kind of looked like how princess Yue did." Aang was quiet for a second before his eyes widened, he felt excitement bubble in his chest. He jumped and turned his body. "Do you think my dream was a sign?!"

Katara looked taken back. "A sign of what?"

"That we're going to meet this spirit and that I should, ya know, prepare?"

"I mean it's possible. But it also could've just been a weird dream. We've all just gone through a rough couple of days so it wouldn't be too surprising."

"I guess not…"

"Don't think too much on it Aang," The water bender girl gazed at him sincerely and stood up, wiping the small specks of ice off her clothes. "I'm sure it'll all come together in the end. You should go wake up Sokka, I'm gonna go try and help out the other healers with the wounded." She reached her hand out to the Avatar, who took it and stood up as well. "Then we should find you something to eat before we get ready to sail out with Master Pakku tomorrow morning."

"Alright Katara." Aang beamed at her.

"See you in a few okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Waking up Sokka was probably harder than it should've been and not for the typical reasons.

It didn't take a genius to see that Sokka was taking the loss of Yue pretty hard. He, himself didn't really know the princess all that well, they weren't close, but unlike everyone else, he felt like a relationship blossomed only _after_ she became the new Moon Spirit. Like they were more… connected now. Which made him feel even more guilty - having gained a connection while the others lost one.

He sighed.

Sokka had yelled at him when he tried to wake him up. Not that he could blame him. The tribal teen just needed some time to cope - time alone. But that didn't make it any less hard.

Afterwards he picked up Momo from his room and met up with Katara for some food, which was something he was undoubtedly craving. She was able to scrounge up some nice vegetables with some tofu cut in cubes, which was a real treat. He wanted to scarf the whole meal in 10 seconds, but held himself back from doing so. It had to be savored.

Finished with his meal, he and Katara did some simple training together for about an hour while Master Pakku stood by and watched. It was good to do some simple back and forth motions with the water, calming even.

"We should probably start getting ready for tomorrow."

Katara had spoken up. The water he was bending fell to the ground with a soft splash and he looked to the sky, which now had a purplish hue. "You're probably right." He smiled brightly. "I wanna check on Appa first though."

At Kataras nod, he smiled wider.

"Come on Momo!" The lemur's ears perked up and he cooed. Following Aang as he left the training yard.

It was a short walk to the animal stalls, just a couple weaves in and out between the upper house alleys. Momo was perched on his shoulder for the majority of it. The animal's small claws were slightly uncomfortable as they dug into his shoulder, but he allowed it. If anything it was a small comfort to have his small friend so close.

But when they turned the corner, only a couple feet from the entrance to the animal shelter, the lemur suddenly jumped off and flew ahead. He didn't think much of it, as Momo usually did that, but when only seconds later the lemur came flying back, screeching madly as if something was wrong, the Avatar became oof-put. He made the rest of the trip hastily, turning into the entrance to see a covered figure rubbing Appa's head, specifically the space close to the bison's left eye.

The Avatar blinked.

When he and the bison were younger, around three months after they became lifelong friends, Appa was attacked by some earth bending poachers. Before Monk Gyatso intervened, one of the men had hit the bison's head with a sharp rock. Today, it was nothing but a small grove, hidden under the bison's fur - a small scar from childhood… a scar that the teenage stranger was currently rubbing soothing circles onto, probably completely unaware of the significant meaning of such a simple action.

_No one_ \- other than Aang or Monk Gyatso - was ever allowed to touch that scar. (Sokka having found that out the hard way)

The stranger said something but he couldn't hear it over the excitement suddenly bubbling up in him.

"Hey!" He called out.

The person whipped around, the blanket that had covered his shoulders falling off slightly. There were bandages wrapped around his upper chest and shoulder, a small amount of red bleeding through. His arms raised defensively - their eyes locked.

An echo from his dream came back to him_. _

It was startling, how the color of his eyes were the same exact shade of blue as the spirit from his dream. Even his features were the same. But instead of white hair, his was an inky black. Aang's head tilted.

"Um…" The teen arms dropped to his side and straightened stiffly. "Sorry, I - uh - took the wrong turn to the bathroom. So I'll just… go. Yeah, I'll…" The crystal-like blue of his eyes darted around the walls surrounding them, stopping at the exit on the other side of the shelter. "Go that way."

Before Aang had time to register, the teen was already leaving. It took a second but eventually the stunned state of his muscles wore off and he found himself practically flinging himself in front of the older boy. "No wait!"


	5. chpt 4 : aura

**War **

_chpt 4: aura_

"No wait!"

The bald boy swiftly moved to stand in front of Danny, arms spread wide.

The halfa blinked.

…

Compared to all the other people he'd seen so far, the boy contrasted greatly. Not only because of the bright yellows and oranges of his clothing, but because of his strange blue arrow tattoos and bald head. The kid was also very small; skinny - and at least a couple feet shorter than him. But what captivated the hero was the startling silver of the kids eyes.

In them, he could see a glimmer of the boy's aura; a white-blue brimming with honesty and love. A type of innocence that only a true child at heart could really have. It was a deep polarity coming from a place like Amity, where the only auras visible to him were that of ghosts. And for someone like Danny, he typically was surrounded by auras with malicious intent.

The fact that the kid's aura was leaking though, even if only a little bit, spoke volumes about him.

"I-I.. um." The bald boy seemed nervous, shifting on the balls of his feet. But then he stuck his hand out and gave an award winning smile. "My name's Aang!"

Danny found himself hesitantly smiling back. The boy was very… bright - and bubbly. Everything about him reminded the hero very intensely of the kid's he had saved over the years and how those same kids would defend him against the adult population of Amity. It was refreshing in a way.

But at the same time, he was weary. Something about the boy seemed… off. Not necessarily in a bad way, just in a weird one. Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shook the small hand. "Danny."

The boy - Aang - tilted his head. "That's an unusual name."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that I'm.. not from around here."

"You're not?"

"Nope." The 'p' came out of his mouth with a pop.

"So, then where're you from?"

It was an innocent question, but one Danny wasn't quite sure how to answer. He didn't think he was from another time period, unless this was some crazy weird future (but that seemed highly unlikely). Another planet? Another dimension?- that seemed relatively accurate.

"Just.. somewhere far away I guess." Danny shifted the blanket around him, fiddling with the edges. "Do-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a loud garble from his stomach. The lack of food had finally caught up to him.

Aang laughed lightly. "There's food up at the chief's home. I'm heading there after I check on Appa.." The boy made a small movement with his foot. "You can come with me if you want to."

"Uh," Danny looked to the darkening sky. It _did_ seem like his only option - he didn't know what else to do or where to go. The woman he woke up to - Tonarri - seemed nice enough even with water powers. And Aang, though he was positive had some form of power, clearly wore his heart on his sleeves. Danny had no doubt that he could trust what the kid would say. Plus, the halfa needed answers, and he wasn't gonna get them standing around.

"Y-yeah. That sounds good." Danny grinned. "Is… Appa the big guy over there?" He casually threw a thumb to point behind him where the large bison had been curiously watching the two of them.

Aang beamed and practically glided over to the front of the large animal. When he stood, he gave the staff in his hand an expert twirl, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Yep! He's my flying bison!"

On cue, Appa roared lightly.

"He... _flys_?"

The skinny boy nodded enthusiastically and started rubbing the side of Appa's head. The halfa blinked dumbly. But decided to join the boy a second later; massaging between the bison's eyes which enticed a loud, content hum from the animal. He smiled at the sound, and pulled his blanket up farther on his shoulders. His injured side twinged a little from the movement.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Aang staring at him. He ignored it until it became slightly unnerving - he stopped his movements.

"What?"

…

"Appa really likes you." The way it was said was as if he was stating something unbelievable.

"Um, I really like him too."

Aang nodded and looked back to the bison.

'_Skreetch!'_

The two of them jumped at the sound.

The flying lemur - who had been resting on one of Appa's horns - cried out and came to hover in front of his face, screeching madly. And just as fast, he swiftly turned and landed on Aang's shoulder, hissing.

The two boys blinked. Then Danny found himself chuckling.

"I guess that little guy doesn't feel the same way."

Aang grinned sheepishly. "This is Momo, he's usually really nice. I think he's just jumpy because of the last couple days."

Danny didn't make any comments, assuming the boy was talking about whatever or whoever had caused destruction to the city. The thought made him frown.

The next few moments he spent entertaining Appa while Aang walked around the small shelter, making sure the bison was well kept. Momo went back to perch on Appa's horn again, pointedly watching Danny's every move - the halfa found it amusing.

When the boy was done, they both started making their way back to the large palace. Aang spoke adamantly about his bison while Danny was content to listen and observe the streets of the city.

About halfway through the trip they passed by a house - scorched and melted. There was a small doll, burnt black and somewhat hidden under blocks of shattered ice.

His brows furrowed.

Before he could stop himself, he walked closer to the home, digging through the debris to grab the doll. Light ash fell to the ground as he lifted it - the small fur clothing it had on tickled his skin. The toy had to have belonged to a child. He scowled.

Whoever or whatever had attacked the city had done so _brutally_. He could feel Aang walk up behind him.

"What happened here?"

He was met with silence.

He turned to look at the kid. It was the first time something resembling a frown was on his face.

"You don't know?" Aang glanced at the destroyed home and back at Danny - pointing to the halfa's chest. "Then.. how did you get hurt?"

The hero looked down at his bandages.

In all honesty, he forgot they were even there - injuries hardly noticeable anymore.

….

He couldn't exactly tell the kid that he was in a fight with some… weird form of ghost after blipping in this - dimension.

So, until he could figure things out and get answers, he decided to play the amnesia card. "I don't really know. It's all a little hazy."

The boy seemed to examine him for a second, before sighing sadly. "It was the Fire Nation… They invaded only a couple days ago."

'_Fire Nation.' _Danny whispered below his breath. So there was the Water Tribe (where he was) and now a Fire Nation; and for some reason, the two were at odds with each other. Was this place some weird elemental based world? Was this why he was here? If there was Fire and Water, would there be Air and Earth too?

He didn't know if it would be a weird thing to ask, so he didn't. And Aang didn't look particularly happy talking about it.

Even though he'd only just met the kid, he hated seeing him so down - so after a few seconds of silence, Danny carefully set the doll back down and gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He could figure everything out later. "So… what do they have to eat up there?"

The question seemed to visibly brighten him up and in turn made Danny brighten. Aang answered eagerly. "Oh! They have a lot of meat and soups here. But I haven't had any of it - I'm a vegetarian - but my friend Sokka seems to love it!"

Danny hummed. The vegetarian diet seemed to fit the small boy rather well. They both started walking again. "So if you're a vegetarian, what've you been eating? I'm guessing there's not a lot of vegetation here."

"No," Aang chuckled. "They usually get greens from imports. But with everything going on, they're kind of short on supplies. I've only been getting food because my friend Katara thought ahead before we came here. She packed a ton of greens and some tofu for me when we were in The Abbey."

Danny nodded, and curiously asked. "The Abbey?"

"It's a place by the Mo Ce Sea. Not too many people know about it." Aang absently moved the staff in his hand. The hero just nodded at the next unfamiliar name. "It was crazy there. Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord's son, chased us with this giant Shirshu. And there was this crazy scary girl with them-"

Danny cocked his head as he listened to the story. Not grasping it completely, but happy Aang was enjoying telling him about it. Though the longer he spoke the more questions seemed to arise in his head. Who was the Fire Lord? Why was his son after a kid like Aang? and what the hell was a Shirshu?

* * *

Danny, having the parents that he had, never really traveled all that often. The coolest vacation he could remember having was to New York City, and even then, they were there for a ghost convention. It was nothing but thousands of people who didn't know the first thing about ghosts blabbering on and on about how they believed they were experts.

Then the whole half-dead thing happened.

He ended up going places and seeing things he'd never thought he'd see. Witch trials, Ancient Rome, The Far Frozen, Phariah's keep, etc.

This adventure - so far - felt a lot like his other adventures. But unlike the rest, this felt… bigger in a way.

He guessed it was because Clockwork had made an appearance (which was extremely rare) or because of how incredibly slow everything had been progressing. Usually, the big bad guy behind everything would've shown up by now, or something equal to it. But here he was, walking up to the marvel that was the Northern Water Tribe's palace, about to grab some grub. He wasn't chasing anyone down or getting blasted into any walls or fearing for his half-life...

It was nice - if not highly suspicious.

When they reached the stairs that would lead up to the palace he stopped for a second to just take it all in.

The palace was jaw dropping - unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

_The Far Frozen had nothing on this._

Extremely tall columns of ice were on either side of the grand entrance. What he assumed was the Water Tribe's emblem was etched above the open doors with incredible precision. Beside that, designs of all shapes and sizes littered any and every surface of ice. It reminded him of something you'd see in the movies.

The door was open, swung out wide, revealing the inside. Torches lit up each wall and circled around the gigantic first room in a straight patterned line. Some of the flames were covered in glistened ice to cast beautiful shadows on the floor.

He couldn't wait to see the place when the sun vanished beyond the horizon.

There was a good group of people, crowded mostly around the sides of the large room - some walking around with bandages wrapped around their limbs. Glistening ice tables ran along two of the walls holding different assortments of foods - though none of it greens. The smell of meat sizzled in the air heavenly, mixed with the light smoke from the torches.

"Hey Aang!"

Danny turned to the sound of the new voice to see a girl coming up to them. She was like the others, wearing a robe of blue dyed animal skin with darker pants and wrappings around her forearms. Her hair was brown and uniquely done - with small strands looped around her ears. She was admittedly very pretty. He pulled his blanket closer - though most of his torso was covered in bandages, there was still a hefty amount of scarred skin visible under the cloth. He didn't need nor want any unwanted attention.

The girl gave Aang a small hug. "How's Appa? Is he ready to go tomorrow?"

Aang beamed and nodded. "Yep!" He twirling his staff once and gesturing towards him. "Katara, I want you to meet Danny. Danny, this is Katara!"

The girl looked over to him for the first time, examining him. It was a scrutinizing gaze - done by someone who had a certain amount of trust issues. Danny could see it in her eyes, the same look he and his friend often had when meeting someone new. But she deemed him ok for now and held out a hand, much like Aang had done. "Nice to meet you Danny." She smiled warmly.

"Likewise." They shook hands.

Aang angled his head to look around the room. "Where's Sokka?"

Katara looked distraught. "Oh. He's probably off sulking somewhere." She sighed. "He's still having a hard time... accepting things."

They both were quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, Danny felt like he was intruding on something.

"...Should we go look for him?"

"No." Katara finally said. "I don't think that would help any."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Aang looked over at him and grinned. "Let's get some food for you then."

Danny shrugged. "I won't complain."

The three of them walked over to one of the tables. Danny examined the food, not quite sure where to start (he wasn't picky - there was just a lot to choose from.) Eventually he settled for some pieces of meat that looked and smelled like chicken along with a small cup of soup.

They all sat over in one of the corners where some thin pillows were laid out. Aang sat down cross legged, Momo in his lap. The Lemur was still watching him intently.

"So… Danny," Katara started. "Aang tells me you're not from here."

He took a drink of the soup - the warm liquid soothing. He shook his head. "No."

"So then, where are you from?"

"Um," He took a large bite from his meat to buy some time to think of something. It was probably too late to fake total amnesia, but he could still use the idea. He shrugged and swallowed. "A small island far away from here. You've probably never heard of it."

Katara tilted her head. To the normal eye it would seem like honest curiosity, but he could see the underlying suspicion. "How'd you get here?"

"Um, funny thing is… I don't remember." Danny sheepishly rubbed his neck, making sure to keep the blanket covering himself. "I remember being home, being cold, then waking up here." (Well, it wasn't a total lie.)

Aang and Katara shared a look. The monk boy looked concerned, but the water tribe girl still looked suspicious.

"So," He gulped. "Do you guys live here or…?"

"Me and my brother are from the South Pole, we're only here for Aang." Katara stated coolly.

"And I'm from the Northern Air Temple, but… I guess I don't really '_live'_ anywhere anymore." The monk looked sad again - but only for a split second. If he wasn't paying rapt attention he probably wouldn't have noticed. Katara put a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder. "Plus we can't really stay anywhere for too long. The Fire Nation would catch us otherwise."

Danny hummed. "Why is the Fire Nation after you?"

The second he asked the question he wished he could take it back. The two of them looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Um.. what?"

"You don't know?"

"No?"

The two of them shared a look. "Aang's the Avatar."

They were all quiet for a minute.

"Oh!" Danny blinked. "Oh right!"

Inwardly, the halfa slapped himself.

"You have no idea what that means do you?"

"What? No, I totally do."

There was a glimmer of amusement on Katara's face. "Alright then. What does it mean?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

They both chuckled, surprising him. Aang shuffled the lemur in his lap. "Don't worry, it's okay. For the last 100 years, I haven't really been around."

Danny relaxed his shoulders, not noticing they had tensed. Then his brows furrowed in confusion. _100 years? _What was that supposed to mean?

The kid must've noticed his confusion because he continued. "We were frozen for 100 years, me and Appa." He looked sad.

Katara nodded. "Being the Avatar, Aang can bend all four elements. It's his job to bring balance to the world and to end the war."

_So_ many questions filled his head. So much so that he didn't know where to start or if he should start at all. Bend all four elements? War?

Aang being the Avatar must be why he stood out compared to everyone else in the city. The reason for his tattoos and clothes. The reason Danny could see and feel his aura.

The halfa frowned.

He didn't like the implications of what Katara said. Was Aang, a borderline malnourished _kid_ being pressured to end a war? The boy didn't look like he could hurt a fly, let alone win a war. Was this why he was here? _Oh Clockwork help him._

"There you are!"

Danny started, almost throwing the plate in his lap up at the shrill voice. They all turned to see the figure of Tonarri storming up to them. She looked furious, and somewhat relieved. She got close to him, pointing at his chest like he was a toddler that had been sticking his hand in the cookie jar. "Young man! Where did you run off to?!"

He blinked and leaned back, eyes wide. The people around them had looked over at the commotion and he could feel Aang and Katara's eyes.

"Uh.. I-um, I was-"

"You - are - hurt!" She moved behind him, much more swift than he thought a woman of her age capable of and nudged him up off the floor. "You're coming with me right now! I need to look at those injuries again."

Danny found himself shaking his head, part of his blanket sliding off his shoulder, he quickly pulled it back up. "Whoa! Um.. no, I'm fine, really!"

The woman didn't listen and continued to nudge him forward. Danny looked over his shoulder to Aang for some sort of assistance. But the boy looked about as lost as he was.

Surprisingly Katara was the one who got up first but instead of helping him out of the situation she simply started walking next to them. Danny could hear Aang's small feet coming up behind him, followed by some quiet giggling. Traitors.

He shook his head again and resisted the woman's insistent (but gentle) pushing.

"Ma'm, I swear I'm ok. You don't -"

"Young man, you were hurt real bad." Tonnari gave him a heartbreaking look. One he hated because it was familiar. Sam, and even Tuck, would give him that same look after a harsh battle. It was a desperate look, like they _needed_ to be sure that he was going to be ok. 100% sure. His eyes went downcast - he missed them already. "Now I don't care if you think you're some kind of hotshot, but there is simply no way I can in good conscience let you go until you are fully healed."

Danny sighed and didn't say anything more.

At the very least he might be able to find his clothes.

* * *

**\ Author Note /**

Alright, alright, don't chew my head off or anything - this was supposed to be uploaded like a month ago, but a TON of stuff happened (not all of it particularly good) and I just didn't have the time or motivation to post it. Also - I just realized that this is technically my first Author's note for this story, so Hi, what's up?

Let me know if there's anyway for me to improve my writing - I love harsh criticism- and tell me where you'd want the story to go, which characters you'd want to make an appearance, etc. Also, if anyone has any cool music suggestions, I'm all ears, I'm looking for some new songs to add to my playlist

**MikeyLovesIcecreamKitty - **_I know I told you specifically it'd be out sooner, sorry! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was late!_

**Guest 1&2 - **_loved your reviews XD_

**Flash Beat -** _Yay! Updates! Your suggestion of Danny meeting Ron and Shaw has definitely been taken in my notes so look out for that and I guess he did kinda get in trouble with Tonnari huh? Thanks for the review!_

**Multiverseomniverse104 -** _The cover art for the story is by me that's why it's not really out there ;)_

**sonadow2865 -** _I feel the same way XD_

**Thornrose270 **& **Goliath101 -** _I have continued!_


End file.
